It's About Time
by yalrac
Summary: The Cullen’s family life is a complete mess. But when there's a new girl in town, can she help bring the family together or just tear them farther apart? all human, canon couples eventually
1. Summary

**It's About Time**

**The Cullen's family life is a complete mess. Carlisle gets up early in the morning to leave for work and doesn't come back until late into the night. Esme is about to get fired from her job as a kindergarten teacher because she can never get her class under control. Edward has a problem with stealing and he's got a bit of a temper. Alice spends her whole day shopping and obsessing about her boyfriend who is two years older than she is. And Emmett just moved out with his new girlfriend, Rosalie.**

**Suddenly, someone enters the Cullen's life and decides she needs to help them change. Will she make their family closer? Or will she just tear them farther apart?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okieee dokieee,**

**I decided after a little bit that I'm going to stop focusing on Back At Forks High School (BAFHS) As much as I LOVE writing that story, I feel like it's not as good as it used to be so I've decided to write this story. But don't get me wrong, I was like crying when I decided this.**

**I might still update BAFHS once in a while but I'm not completely sure yet. **

**SOOOOO…..**

**HERE'S MY NEW STORY!!! Please review! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**APOV**

I barged through the front door of my house and dropped the dozen or so shopping bags I was carrying, "I'M HOME!" I screamed but didn't wait for anyone to answer and I walked into the kitchen. No one ever answers.

I opened the refrigerator to find there was nothing in it but spoiled milk. Big surprise there!

I heard the back door open behind me and immediately became afraid. I spun around quickly and was soon brought face to face with my idiot of a brother, Emmett.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

He glared at me, "What do you care?"

"What? Are you and Rosie in a fight already?" I asked in a high-pitched annoying voice.

"Just shut up!"

"Nahh, don't feel like it." I said as I skipped to the front door to gather my shopping bags and take them up to my room.

I love shopping. I don't really remember when I started to become obsessed with it but one day I just started to love it. So now, I come home with a ton of shopping bags every day. It's the best thing in the world to me. And much better than sitting home alone with nothing to do.

My thoughts were interrupted by Emmett knocking on the door, "Come on, squirt, I'm sorry."

I laughed, "And you think I'll believe that? I lived with you for 16 years, you idiot! I know better than to fall for that one!"

Emmett kept banging on my door as I sat there silently, praying he would go away. I got my wish as I heard him stomping down the stairs and slamming the back door behind him.

I finished putting away my clothes and decided to go watch TV. I turned it on and became extremely annoyed as soon as I saw Spongebob on the screen.

I changed the channel and my favorite show turned on, What Not to Wear.

The next thing I knew I was being woken up by my mom.

"Ugh, what mom?" I asked.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Are you blind? We haven't had any food in the house in weeks!" I practically screamed at her.

My mom looked at me sternly, "That is no tone to use with your mother."

"Whatever, Esme." I pushed her out of the way so I could get back upstairs to my room.

"Alice!" She called after me, but I pretended not to hear her.

I ran up to my room and turned on my laptop. I signed onto IM and saw that my boyfriend, Brendan was on. He was two years older than I was but we were in love so nothing else mattered.

Brendan: Hey baby

Alice: Heyy

Brendan: Are you excited for my party tomorrow night?

Alice: Of course I am! I love going to your parties!

We talked for hours about the most random things when I heard the front door slam. I froze. My dad was home.

I freaked out and tried to turn off my computer but I was caught.

"ALICE CULLEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP SO LATE?" My dad screamed.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Let me guess, talking to your boyfriend. Haven't I told you that I do not allow you to be with him? He's TWO years older than you!" My dad exclaimed.

How dare he talk about Brendan that way! "So? I'm in love!"

"Alice, you don't know the first thing about love! All you ever do is go shopping and spend all of out money or go on your computer!"

"I do not!" I screamed. What does he know anyway? HE'S NOT HOME HALF THE TIME!

"That's it, you're grounded!"

I shook my head, "No, Brendan's party is tomorrow."

"Well, that means you're not going to Brendan's party. For the next week you go to school every morning and when school ends you come back here."

"That's not fair!"

"Too bad! Now get to sleep!" He snapped my laptop shut and took it with him as he walked out of the room.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter.**

**Wow, that was obvious.**

**Welll…. PLEASE REVIEW! IT'LL MAKE ME SMILE!**

**S-M-I-L-E! SMILE DARN YA!**

**REVIEWWW!!!!!**

**APOV**

How dare Carlisle take my laptop away?

But what he didn't know was… I knew how to get it back.

I snuck out of bed and tip-toed into Edward's room.

I opened the door and saw that Edward was awake sitting in one of the chairs by his bed.

He smirked, "I was waiting until you would ask for help."

"So you heard the conversation?" I asked.

"The whole neighborhood heard you, shorty. And wasn't it more like a fight."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up and help me then!"

"I'll help." And I smiled, "But I need to get something in return." Edward added.

"You suck!"

Edward's face turned serious, "Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes…"

"Ok, you do my chores and homework for a month."

"Really, that's all you could come up with?" I snorted.

"And, I want to be paid, $75."

I stared at my adopted brother with disbelief, "It's. A. Freaking. Laptop."

"I know." Edward smiled.

I thought about it for a moment, "Ok. Now go get me my laptop!"

"God." Edward walked out of his room and came back about five minutes later with my laptop in his hands. "Pay up." He said.

"Fine." I pouted and walked in my room to get my wallet. I handed my brother the money and walked straight back into my room again.

I opened my laptop again and signed back onto IM. To my disappointment, Brendan had signed off.

Edward parked his Volvo and we got out of the car.

"Hey Eddie, squirt." Emmett greeted us.

"Go away, Emmie." Edward mocked.

"No need to be rude." Emmett walked away.

"There's Brendan. I'm going to go home with him today."

"Alice… is that a good idea?"

"Um… yeah… he's my boyfriend if you haven't noticed."

"But he's two years older than us." Edward pointed out. Wow, I didn't notice.

"Yeah so?" I asked, irritation slipping into my voice.

"I just don't think it's a good idea. You're going to get hurt!"

"You sound just like dad!" I yelled.

"Well you know what? Maybe I'm doing this because I actually care about you! I don't want to watch my little sister get hurt!" He yelled back.

"JUST STOP! Ok? I don't need an over-protective brother to look out for me every second, god! Can you give me a break?" I stormed away not giving him the chance to answer me.

"Hey baby!" I greeted Brendan, "I am so mad." I muttered.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"My dad grounded me so I can't go to your party tomorrow."

"Oh, uhh… sorry. But I have to go to class." He waved, "See you later."

I shrugged and walked to get my books.

I walked in late to English and was yelled at by the teacher.

"Yeah, yeah." I mutter walking to my seat.

The bell rang and I sprinted out of my boring science class to drop off my books. I walked into the Cafeteria and looked to where Brendan and I usually sat. He wasn't there.

"Hey, do you know where Brendan is?" I asked one of his friends as I sat down.

"He uhh… got detention or something like that…" He didn't even look at me while he answered, how rude!

I took out my phone and dialed his number.

"_Hello?"_ Brendan voice greeted me.

"Hey, I was wondering why you're not at lunch."

"_I'll tell you later. I have to go, bye."_ He hung up. What's up with him? Brendan was fine this morning but now he's acting all weird…

I listened to the conversation around me and Edward came up and sat next to me.

I glared at him, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." There was an awkward silence. "Are you going to say anything?" Edward asked.

I turned to face my brother, "What do you want me to say? I forgive you?" I snorted, "That's not going to happen."

Edward got up mumbling, "Why do I even bother?"

**EPOV**

"What do you want me to say? I forgive you?" Alice snorted, "That's not going to happen."

"Why do I even bother?"

I walked to the front door of the school and looked around to see no one was there; I walked to my car and pulled out of the parking lot as quickly as I could.

I just drove, not really knowing where I would end up.

I ended up at the mall.

I walked in and looked around to see a store that was busy, EB Games.

Perfect.

I entered the store and looked around at the different games before choosing two.

I felt adrenaline going through me as I went to a corner I knew had no cameras and took off the stickers and then I slid the games into my jacket pocket. Now just to get out and make sure no one noticed me.

I took one last look around and walked out of the store.

Not one bell or alarm went off.

Perfect again.

**(AN: Haha, stealaholic… lol)**

You wonder why I steal things? My family makes millions and yet here I am stealing from a store I could probably buy with my allowance. But I do it for the excitement, fear, all the emotions that go through you.

And also it gets me some pretty awesome stuff.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. I looked to see it was Alice. What does she want?

"What, Alice?" I asked.

I heard a sob, _"C-can you c-c-come pi-pick me u-u-up?"_ She cried into the phone.

"Why?" I sneered.

"_P-please E-Edward…"_ She was hyperventilating.

No matter how mad at her I was, she's my little sister. "I'll be right there." I promised and sprinted to my car.

**Remember… reviews=loveeee! **


End file.
